Dulcian Ravage
((Page is for Conanthewolfboy to create)) Dulcian Ravage (ダル慈安 惨害 Darucheean Sangai), is one of the sons of Fenrir and a former challenger of the underground. He is nicknamed pup from some characters who want tease and challenge him. He is also one of the characters within the story of The Cosmic Turbine that influenced Sisco's determination to resolve and save himself from his grief. He's not seen as a very important character that appears very often, his first appearance was when Sisco was challenged to hand to hand combat against him. By the end of the fight, there truly was no victor to the battle, they both seemed to agree that a tie was in order as even though they fought hard, neither of them were truly unleashing their full potential on each other. After that fight, they became fast friends. The two were like brothers although they are not the same species or hybridization of wolf and creature. Dulcian's past gotten him farther then anyone could've thought possible, gaining new powers day after day. With Sisco, he feels that he might have a chance to become who he wants to be. History 'Backstory' N/A 'The Cosmic Turbine' '''- Chapter Four: The Son of The Wolf God, Fenrir''' Dulcian meets Sisco after having to run into him somewhere near the mountians of the Crimson Forest. Dulcian says that he heard of Sisco's fighting experience and wanted to see if he lived up to his reputation. Dulcian becomes a vital threat to Sisco afterwards when he started to take the battle up to a whole new level using his super speed and Purity and Corruption form which didn't work too much on Sisco. But they end the fight with finishing moves. The Bōseki Kaoru, Sisco's Strongest Attack, finished the fight along with Dulcian going straight into the attack, in which finished them both. They agreed that is was a tie and rested for a bit. Dulcian went his seperate ways with Sisco but met up with him again near The Emerald Forest's mountain top. It started out as a friendly fight but then it became brutal and life threatening when the two became serious. Sisco almost killed Dulcian when he transformed into Raiken Shi No. Dulcain as a last resort, bit into Raiken Shi No's arm and made the monster pass out from bloodloss. Afterwards, Sisco and Dulcian went to a warehouse that was near Metropolis to rest and shelter for a while. Kiltrax, Dulcian's gamberler in the Underground started to cause havok in the warehouse but Sisco stopped one of the grey wolves from shooting Dulcian in the forehead. Dulcian eventually caught on and helped Sisco. Kiltrax and the grey wolves ran away in fear. Soon afterwards when everything was calming down, Sisco had a vision of him and Dulcian in a deadly situation, this caused Dulcian to run away but Sisco couldn't leave him alone and unknowingly brought him to Akame's Den in which was Sisco and Akame's HQ back when they were kids. They slept there to shelter from the rain. Moments later, a Bor smelt the two in the cave and tried to attack them. Sisco had to protect Dulcain since he was injured from running away. The battle ended with a snap in the neck from Sisco's attack to the Bor. It served to be a good meal for them both while they were recovering from the attack. The two had nightmares but didn't tell one another until one of them noticed the other having one. A new day came and the two were now training to become better but Sisco easily won the fight with him having to throw Dulcain into the wall. A few days later, Kiltrax appeared again and caused trouble while Dulcain was walking in the forest. The coyote was killed but Dulcian gotten shot in the side of his torso. Sisco took care of the wound with herbs but it wasn't much. Sisco went back to Kiltrax's corpse but was attacked by a Kumaō. Dulcian had enough energy to rescue him and bring him back home. Afterwards Dulcain was training by himself while Sisco was recovering. Flashbacks of his past come at him while he was asleep. It was of him getting beaten up by a larger wolf but eventually he killed the wolf. Many things went on in Dulcian's mind that he couldn't understand about Sisco as to why he would even protect someone like him. One day, Sisco used his telepathy to dive into Dulcain's mind and found that he killed many and even Ari who was in his arms. This upseted Dulcian at first but then he wanted Sisco to comfort him. But then Dulcian was having hallucinations of a man who was threatening Ari in the past. He ran away from Sisco since he though he was someone else. The wound that was in Dulcian's side was infected and was slowly killing him. If it wasn't for Sisco, he would've been dead. The special herbs cured him of his poison. While Sisco and Dulcain was going back to the HQ den, a large wolf was watching them. It was none other then Magic Eyes, Dulcian's older brother. Magic Eyes found Dulcian with Sisco a few hours later when he was conversating with him. Dulcian fought Magic Eyes and the purple eyed wolf threatened to summon Fenrir just to scare Dulcain to not fight anymore. However, this worked in reverse and Dulcain wanted to beat Magic Eyes to his father's summoning. This became delayed for a few days. Dulcain then wondered about Sisco's appearence and wanted to talk to Sisco's other self who in which was dubbed Raiken Shi No. but then Dulcain wanted to seek help for his other brother, Mountain Ravage. But this failed since Dulcian ran into Dingo and his gang and killed them but gotten shot in the leg. Magic Eyes found Dulcian like this and wanted to use him to lure Sisco out in the open. The two talked and Magic Eyes wanted Sisco to be the brother that he couldn't be. Sisco agreed to this and accepted. He eventually gotten Dulcian back home and rested for another day. Afterwards, Dulcain finally tried to summon his father but Sisco stops him and tells him the truth in which Dulcian couldn't understand from due to his rage. His friend clears the truth to him even though Dulcian was angry with him. Personality Dulcian is a very reclusive character as well as one who never enjoys speaking of the past either, he looks up to Sisco as he sometimes thinks that he's a reincarnation of his older brother who had died long ago, even though it wasn't true he still considers Sisco to be the closest thing he has to a relative within his life. Dulcian is the type of guy who tends to 'discipline' himself through physical combat by either punching solid objects such as trees, walls, anything he can purposely damage himself against, he tries to use everything he can as a way for combative training, even though to an ordinary person it wouldn't look that way. Abilities and Weaknesses Dulcian's abilities are not quite a power to challenge, as even he cannot fully withstand the full potential that he has stored within himself. He can delve in to the deep, dark power of corruption that is best for him to use as a physically damaging power as his 'Corrupted' form ends up coating his entire body in the black negative energy, but leave his eyes coated in the white, positive energy that keeps him from completely losing his sanity. He tends to use his 'Purity' form whenever he needs to use energy-type abilities, however, his eyes become coated in the black energy of corruption from preventing him from being able to end the life of his opponent if needed be, as his purity form would entirely prevent him from doing such harm without such negative energy to corrupt the pure positive energy. Whenever Dulcian's forms collide to create his "Yin Yang" form, he becomes an unpredictable beast, he loses the ability of speech and takes everyone as an enemy, even if they may be his ally, however, he's been able to prevent himself from losing his sanity by constantly meditating and taking the proper, yet the sometimes, unethical ways of keeping his mind from losing control of either side. Relative﻿s *Magic Eyes Ravage *Mountain Ravage *Ari (Adopted Sister) *Demon Wolf God, Fenrir *Sisco Coollet (Distant Cousin) Appearences *The Cosmic Turbine - Chapter Four: The Son of The Wolf God, Fenrir Trivia *A Dulcian is a sort of wind instrument that is similar to a flute. *Dulcian is a distant cousin to Sisco since he is the same specie type as him even though they are hybrids. Gallery N/A Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hybrids